Show Aikawa
is a Japanese actor, director, producer, singer, and author. Although he has been widely credited as Sho Aikawa for years in western releases of his films, Show is his own preferred English spelling. Profile * Name: * Birth date: May 24, 1961 * Birthplace: Kagoshima Prefecture, Japan * Blood type: AB * Height: 5' 10" (178cm) * Hobbies: Fishing, golf Awards * 1999 Japanese Professional Movie Awards ** Best Actor for Serpent's Path and Eyes of the Spider (won) * 2005 Japanese Academy Awards ** Best Actor for Zebraman (nominated) Filmography * 1989 Orugoru ... Sho Sinkyo * 1990 Gokudo no Onna-tachi: Saigo no Tatakai ... Yutaka Nezu * 1990 The Pale Hand ... Kenji Ichihara * 1991 The Passage to Japan * 1991 Shishioh-tachi no Natsu ... Masaru Matsunaga * 1992 Torarete Tamaruka! * 1993 Torarete Tamaruka! 2 * 1993 Shishioh-tachi no Saigo * 1994 Torarete Tamaruka! 3 * 1994 Bo no Kanashimi ... Sugimoto * 1994 A New Love in Tokyo ... Jiro * 1995 Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself 1: The Heist * 1995 Kitanai Yatsu * 1995 Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself 2: The Escape * 1995 Bad Guy Beach * 1996 Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself 3: The Loot * 1996 Otokotachi no Kaita e ... The professional killer who wore the long coat * 1996 Katte ni Shiyagare!! Gyakuten Keikaku ... Fujita * 1996 Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself 4: The Gamble * 1996 Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself 5: The Nouveau Riche * 1996 Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself 6: The Hero ... Maeda * 1997 Onibi: The Fire Within ... Naoto Tanigawa * 1997 The Eel ... Yuji Nozawa * 1997 The Revenge: A Scar That Never Disappears * 1997 Rainy Dog ... Yuuji * 1997 Peking Man * 1998 Blood * 1998 Ja no Michi * 1998 Eyes of the Spider * 1998 Shiawase ni Naro ne * 1998 Serpent's Path ... Nijima * 1998 License to Live ... Kazaki * 1999 Ley Lines * 1999 Saraba Gokudo Dead Beat * 1999 Dead or Alive ... Det. Jojima * 2000 Kenka no Gokui Toppamono Bangaichi ... Hanasumi Soukichi * 2000 Otokogi * 2000 Seance ... Shinto priest * 2000 Another Battle * 2000 Dead or Alive 2: Birds ... Mizuki Okamoto * 2001 Kairo ... Employee * 2001 Rush! ... Masaya * 2002 Dead or Alive: Final ... Ryo * 2002 True Record of an Ando Gang Side-Story: Starving Wolf's Rules ... Kei Hanagata * 2002 Shangri-La ... Village headman * 2002 Blood Heat ... Det. Aguri Katsuragi * 2002 Yomigaeri ... Shuhei * 2003 Gozu ... Ozaki * 2003 Kisarazu Cat's Eye: Nihon Series ... Sho Aikawa * 2004 Zebraman ... Shin'ichi Ichikawa / Zebraman * 2004 Out of This World ... Jerry Nakata * 2005 Makoto ... Shijo * 2005 Specter * 2005 The Suspect: Muroi Shinji * 2005 Tobi ga Kururito * 2005 Yakuza * 2005 Tokyo Zombie ... Mitsuo * 2006 Dekotora no Shu: Koino Hanasaku Shimizuko ... Shu * 2006 Waru * 2006 Waru: Kanketsu-hen ... Youji Himuro * 2006 Sun Scarred * 2007 Like a Dragon ... Noguchi * 2008 SS: Special Stage - The Movie * 2008 Kurosagi * 2008 Clearness ... Naruse * 2008 Decotora no Washi Producer * 2001 Rush! Director * 1995 Bad Guy Beach Books Published * Ore, Furyouhin. (2001, Toho Publishing) * Show, Iwaku (2003, Pia) * Hyaku Hon Shime (2004, Toho Publishing) * Show Lonely River (2005, Pia) * Show, Iwaku Exciting (2006, Pia) Singles Released * Ao no Joukei (6.25.1986) * Wow Wow (11.21.1986) * Hikyousha (5.25.1987) External Links * * Show Aikawa at Nippon Cinema * Official Website * Show Aikawa at Wikipedia * Show Aikawa at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Actor Category:Director Category:Singer Category:Musician Category:Writer Category:Producer Category:Blood Type AB